And They Break
by InfinitIsh
Summary: Lucy Weasley had cracked, and without glue to hold her up, she'd shatter - Lucy-centric, suicidal!Lucy, angst - for Ready...Set...Write! on HPFC - mentions of Lucy/Louis cousincest - oneshot


Just a Lucy-centric with a Lucy/Louis on the side. I'm not too happy with it, to be honest, but decided to upload it anyway. I hope the characters were done okay.

This was my response to _Ready...Set...Write_! on HPFC.

I disclaim.

* * *

><p>...<em>and they break.<em>

.

She's eighteen now, she's all grown up, and maybe she doesn't believe in fantasies any more. She doesn't believe in myths, in falling stars and wishes that come true.

She decides that she's grown up now and that she should leave her childhood behind, but does she even understand? Then again, she can't help it, not really...

.

All of her dreams have been cracked and all of her fantasies had crashed. There wasn't even a glue out there, one that would fix up every part of her and make her perfect once more.

(( or so she thought. ))

.

As days came and passed, she decided that she was lost. She didn't know what she wanted to do in life, and right from her birth, she'd felt spectacularly alone. She'd always felt that she was very different from all of her cousins and extended family, and she had no one.

Victoire had Teddy, Dominique and Louis had Roxanne, Fred and Molly had James, Hugo had Lily, Albus had Rose...everyone had someone. Aunt Fleur had her mother and Aunt Angelina, Aunt Hermione had Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry had Uncle Ron, Uncle George had her father, and Uncle Bill had Uncle Charlie.

She, she had no one.

(( or so she thought. ))

.

In the days after Hogwarts, Lucy's family was in a bit of a turmoil. Molly's husband had cheated on her, and now everyone fussed about her. Everyone cared for Molly's unborn child and her oh-so-stupid husband; no one cared about Lucy's perfect N.E.W.T's.

She began to feel more lonely as time went, and her spirits lowered. Inside, she wanted that last straw to come at her faster, so she could just go get away from her whole freaking family; that was all she wanted to do.

(( or so she thought. ))

.

_Classic_, _classic_, she thought one day. Her family was synonymous to a soap opera, and all she wanted to do was go away. All they cared about was Molly, and her absolutely fabulous dress designs, and her huge, pregnant belly - no, they didn't care about Lucy. They never had.

(( or so she thought ))

.

She was the poor, ignored angel, wasn't she? She was the delicate pretty-girl, made of even more delicate porcelain, and she cracked, and then she broke. There was no glue, only more ground to fall tiny pieces that she shattered into also broke others, and she'd never even thought about that.

.

She does it one day. Runs away, and throws herself in the lake near her home. Her hands tremble as she starts to write her suicide letter, but then she realises that she has nothing to say. She can't say that it wasn't because of her family because then she will be lying.

She just throws the half-written piece of parchment somewhere, never to be found again.

.

Louis and Dominique Weasley find their younger cousin strewn by the lake, and Louis cries. Dominique has never seen him cry before, never seen him sob, but he does. She wants to cry, too, and let out all of her emotion, but she doesn't. She's one of the only strong females in the family, besides maybe her aunts Ginny and Hermione. She doesn't let a tear out of her eye.

.

Although everyone likes to think that she drowned by accident, deep inside they know. They know that she suicided.

And Weasleys are thrown into a calamity once more as barely a few hours after they find Lucy's body, the blame games starts. Percy and Audrey Weasley blames themselves, Molly Weasley blames herself. Dominique makes it seem like she doesn't care, but inside she is thinking of all the times she'd teased Lucy. Victoire and Teddy let it be known that they blame themselves, and so do Albus and Rose. The only one who doesn't blame himself is Louis.

.

"Lucy Audrey Weasley was a kind soul, and she did not deserve what came to her. Let her rest in peace."

And Louis can't contain himself any longer. He can't let everyone praise Lucy like this, as if she was the perfect little angel.

"She wasn't an angel, you know? She _so_ wasn't. She was a selfish little prat who didn't give a damn about others and wanted the world to revolve around her body. She was a fool who couldn't care less about real things and wanted a better life when she already had such an amazing family and lovely friends."

Everyone was shocked at Louis's monologue, and most of the females of the family were glaring daggers at him. He strode away, out of the cemetery and apparated back home.

.

The water looked cold and inviting as Louis sat done by the sea near Shell Cottage.

"Why, Lucy? _Why_?"

* * *

><p>Don't favorite without reviewing!<p> 


End file.
